mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:72.223.14.230
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Mario Kart 9 (Nintendo Switch)! ''' ''. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, you can look at our or stop by Community Central to check out our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Fandom. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH Drama Your behavior as of late has been creating a lot of drama as of late (edit warring instead of discussing, accusing users of copying you and threatening to have them blocked, etc.). I have appropriately responded to each issue and leave this message as a friendly warning to stop creating such drama. It's considered counter-productive and can result in a block being placed on you.-- 14:56, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Removal of content As per our discussion on the New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo NX) talk page, I've been unable to determine whether you are the original author of the page. Your removal of content from this page is to cease immediately until further notice—this also applies to the Wolf Mario page, written by the same person who wrote NSMB3. When you are ready to have a reasonable discussion (besides repeatedly telling me to let you make the changes), then perhaps we can change that and allow you to continue editing it. Until then, I'm unable to believe you and will have to treat further edits to those pages as vandalism.-- 18:03, May 26, 2017 (UTC) RE: Gallery Depends on what photos you mean—they're easy to add as long as you know what you're putting on the page. Cheers!-- 01:40, May 29, 2017 (UTC) I mean pictures like the emblem for Boss Sumo Bro from NSMBU, and the logo for Mario Kart 9 (Nintendo Switch), etc. You can make them on computer. :) 11:56, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :Ah. I'm not exactly good at creating images, not to mention I have no idea where to start.-- 18:37, May 31, 2017 (UTC) You can use some inspiration from the emblems for Bowser and the Koopalings to create the emblems for Boss Sumo Bro., Boom Boom, and Pom Pom. You can also use inspiration from the MK8 logo and replace the "8" with a yellow 9. :) 02:14, June 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: I need your help Your issue with Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 is on the Ice Age Fanon Wiki—he has done nothing wrong here nor is there a reason to believe he will. I would suggest you resolve your argument with him civilly instead of requesting his ban immediately.-- 02:15, June 5, 2017 (UTC) I already did. 02:38, June 25, 2017 (UTC)